Baby Isabella Marie Cullen
by AFJROTCGIRL
Summary: bella is adopted by the cullen and edward has found his mate
1. Chapter 1

Baby Isabella Marie Cullen

"Good night doctor Cullen." one of the night nurses said as I left the hospital for the night. "Good night to you as well Sam." I said. When I get out side wrapped my coat closer to me even though the cold air did nothing makes me cold. When I get to my car a young woman was standing next to it "hello miss do you need help?" I asked she just smiled and walked up to me and laid a bundle of blankets in my arms. "Thank you Carlisle." she said before a bright light and she was gone. 'What just happened?' I wonder I shocked my head looking down at the bundle. I could not believe my eyes it was child! I looked around for the woman could not found her sense. I was turning around about to go back up to the hospital when my phone ringed. I sighed moving the child in my left arm. "Yes Alice?" I asked rocking the baby a little bit. "Don't you dear take Bella to the hospital come right home! "She yelled hanging up. I sighed looking at the child "looks like your coming home with me." I said to the sleeping baby. The little one opened her eyes I was shocked to see a gold tent mixed in to her drown then it hit me Alice called her Bella. "Well let's get you home before Alice comes out here her self." I sighed. When I pulled in to the garage my wife Esme was standing at the door waiting for me. "Can you please tell me why Alice is turning the spear room in to a nursery?" she asked. I sigh, picking up Bella laying her in my arms. When Esme saw Bella she takes her from me. "Hello little one." she cooed at Bella looked up at her she smiled and grabbed some of Esme hair. "Come on lets get back inside." I said when we entered the living room Alice was bouncing in place while jasper was trying to clam her down. Rosealie eyes light up when she saw Bella. Edward was on the other side of the room looking out the window." okay why don't we sit down in the dinning room?" I said everyone nodded. When everyone was sitting at the table they were all waiting for an explanation.

+after explanation+

"That poor child!" Esme cried holding Bella closer to her chest. "Now all we have to do is vote." I said looking around the table. "I turned to Esme first "yes she would be a prefect addition to the family." she said then I turned to Alice. "Yes it would be cool to have someone to dress up." she said with a big smile I then turn to jasper she just nodded. I then I turned to Rosealie she had a nice little smiled on her faces then I turn to Emmet "hell yeah!" he yelled. Bella let out a small whimper while rose slapped him on the back of the head. After that Emmet just sulked. Then I turned to Edward "what do you say Edward?" I asked. Edward looked around the table "she makes everyone very happy so I say yes." he said before going up stairs. Esme smiled looking down at the baby "so what are we going to call her? "Esme asked.

"How about Molly?" jasper asked

"Or Marie?" rose surged

"That would a good middle name." Alice said

"Isabella" the girl turned around to see Edward coming down the stair. "For her first name how about Isabella Marie Cullen?" Edward said all the girls had a smile on their faces. "That sound perfect but let's call her Bella for short." Esme said kissing little Bella forehead. "So it settled Isabella Marie Cullen." Esme cooed. I smiled looking over the counter holding a baby bottle. "Dear I think we should give her a bottle then put Bella down for the night." I said handing Esme smiled putting the nipple in her mouth. Bella drink till the milk was gone. Bella yawed as her eyes slowly closed. "Her nursery is done so she can sleep in there." Alice said smiling. Esme smiled getting up walking up the stairs.

Esme pov

When I made it to the end of the hall I stopped at the door that had Bella stenciled on it. I open the door and I could not believe my eyes the walls were a lovely shade of blue the window has vanilla curtains the crib ,dresser and changing table were a off white that matched the blue walls and vanilla curtains. I smiled as I laid Bella down on the changing table putting out a new diaper and sleeping cloth. I laid Bella down in the crib. "Good night sweet angel." I said turning out the nightlight next to the door and letting her sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Isabella Marie Cullen

"Alright well only be gone for a week makes sure she gets a bottle and if she gets fussy give her the stuffed…" "Esme calm down I think I can take care of my two month old daughter." I said laying a sleeping Bella cross my chest. "Are you sure I mean I can last a few more days." Esme said. "Esme you need to hunt me and Bella will be fine." I said kissing her head. "Your right." she sighed kissing Bella head one more time before leaving with the others. "So what do you want to do?" I asked the sleeping infect in my arms. I walked up the stairs to my office to notices Bella's swing was in my office. I laughed laying Bella down in her swing then started reading over reports.

+30 minutes later+

After reading over three more report I heard Bella giggle and looked up and smiled back at my baby daughter then the smell hit me. "Will looks like someone needs to be changed." I said picking her up. Bella cooed as I laid her down on the changing table. "See your mommy has nothing to worry about." I said picking her up and kissing her head. I looked up at her clock and saw it was time for Bella's afternoon bottle and nap.

Giving her the bottle and burping her was the easy part now it was time for the nap and Bella would not go down. "Come on honey go to sleep please." I plead with my red faced screaming daughter. Nothing slimed to help soon I just sat down in the rock and stared to rock. Bella soon settled down the crying stopped but she was not a sleep. "Your going to keep fighting this isn't you?" I asked her. Bells smiled then cooed. I smiled and just kept rocking her just glad the crying had stopped. I looked down to see Bella was fast asleep I smiled laying her down I her crib with out wakening her. I graded one of the baby monitor and went back to my office. I chuckled as I listen to the sounds Bella made in her sleep. Bella had not been asleep for an hour when she stared to giggle. I sighed getting up walked out in the hall when the smell of wet dog was strong it was coming from Bella room. I ran down the hall a giant brown wolf was leaning over Bella "get away from her!" I yelled the wolf looked up at me and growled bearing it teeth. Then a wolf howl was heard the other wolf growled before jumping out of the window on the other side of the room. I ran over to the window the wolf had already left. Bella then stared to cry. I sigh picking up Bella "Shh its okay your safe." I cooed to the crying infant. Bella soon settled down I moved her in my left arm before pulling out my phone "Alice the wolf were here."


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Isabella Marie Cullen

Chapter 3: Edward's pov

The hunting trip when well now we where all rushing home. The house was only about 100 yards from were we are now. "Edward is there anyone in our way?" Esme asked trying to move faster. "Not anyone I can hear so the path is clear for now." I said. Esme smiled when the house came in sight. Carlisle was in the living room gentle rocking Bella as she drink from her bottle. When we get to the yard we all came to a walk entering the house. We enter the house to see Carlisle gentle rocking Bella who yawed and snagged close to him. Esme smiled walking over to Carlisle and kissed his cheek. Carlisle looked up and smiled. "Well I know one that for sure she's going to be a daddy's girl." Esme said gentle stocking Bella head. "Carlisle how long has it been since the wolf?" Alice asked.

Carlisle pov

"A little over three hour ago." I said. I then gentle give Bella over to Esme who smile and stared cooing. "So what are we going to do about the wolves?" Emmet asked cracked his knuckles. "Lets just talk to them and if thing get worse we take Bella and fine some where safe." I said looking around. "Jasper I need you to call mister Jenks just in case." I said. Jasper nodded. Looking over at Alice who as well as Rose where both with Esme smiling at the sleeping baby. Esme then handed Bella over to Rose who smiled down at the sleeping baby. "Carlisle I need to speak to you alone." she whispered. I nodded as she and I walked up my office. "Love what wrong?" I asked wrapping her in my arms. "If some thing is to happen to us I think Rose Alice and Edward should take Bella and run." she said. "If that will keep her safe then that's fine." I said kissing her head. "Lets get down I have a felling Bella going to want a bottle soon." I said. She smiled. We came down stairs to see the room like any other night Alice was looking though a baby fashion magazine while Rose was in the kitchen making a bottle while Emmet and jasper where playing call of duet two. "Guys where Bella and Edward right now?" Esme asked looking around the room. "He took her up stairs to change her diaper." Rose said looking up form the instant milk.

Edwards's pov

I smiled down at the small being in my arms. Ever since I laid my eyes on her I know we would have a relationship beyond brother and sister. Bella at this moment was wide awake and smiling up at me cooing. "Hey sweet girl your support to be asleep." I cooed at her smiling kissing her forehead. "Edward?" I looked up to see Alice smiling "yes Alice do you need something?" I asked still rocking Bella. "Yes Carlisle said the wolves will be here in three hours and Esme would like it if you brought Bella down." she said softly smiling at Bella. "Alright be down in a minute and has Rose made the bottle yet?" I asked. She smiled "yes Rose made the bottle and its ready." she said. I smiled kissing Bella head one more time. When I made it down stairs Carlisle and Esme where both sitting on the love seat while Emmet and Rose were sitting on the couch. Jasper was not in the room. I walked over to Esme and handed her Bella. "So what's the plan?" I asked looking around the room. "If the meeting goes down hill then you Alice and Rose are going to take Bella and run." Esme said with no room to argue. "Alright what ever keeps Bella safe for now." I said looking down at Bella. Then out of the silence we heard a howl. "Look like the dogs are here." Rose hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Isabella Marie Cullen

Chapter 4: Edward pov

When we made it out side four of them were there. The leader had a blank face while the other three just glared. "I hear your family has added another member to your family." the head wolf said looking right a Bella. I growled glaring at the youngest of the wolves. "Edward what wrong?" Carlisle asked. I was still glaring at the youngest of the group. "Jake knock it off!" the leader yelled. The one called Jake just smiled and rolled his eyes. The leader then turns back to Carlisle. "Like I was saying we heard that your family has added a new member and we just wanted to make sure she/he knows about the treaty." The leader said. Carlisle nodded. "Is there any further business you would like to discuss?" he asked. The leader just glared before turning around and leaving. The larger male and the female followed but the younger one Jacob stayed and smirked before leaving with the others. "I don't trust them." I said making sure they were on there side of the border. " I think it's time for us to move again." jasper said. Carlisle, Emmet all nodded we already know the girl had heard. " Boys come back in side before you catch at cold." Esme called from the back door. Some time we forget we had to act human. We went back in side to see Bella in her bassinet and Alice and rose packing some of plates while Esme was packing some of the thing from living room. " Guys we need to have a family meeting to decide were we are moving to." Carlisle said looking around the room. The girls stopped what they were doing and sat down at the dinning room table. Jasper sat next to Alice wile Emmett sat next to rose I sat at the next to jasper. "Okay it's time to find a new place to live dose any one have ideas?" Carlisle asked. "Anywhere but Italy." rose said looking at Bella's bassinet. Every one nodded not wanting to think of what Aro or Jane would try to do to Bella. "How about new Hampshire? It's has nice hunting for everyone." Esme suggested. " That sounds nice but we could also go to Denali Alaska I'm sure Tanya would love to see you." Emmett said with a smirk. I growled at him. " I did get a call from Eleazar a few days ago Irina is getting married and wants us to come up for the wedding." Carlisle said giving me a look. " Okay fine we can stay for the wedding but Bella stays with one of us at all times!" Rose yelled all the girls looked back only to have Bella coo and fall back to sleep. "Okay than we should start packing and when we get settled I'll send for the rest of our things." Carlisle said. " Carlisle you know I'm just going to give this stuff to goodwill so you guys just need to get what you want to bring and pack all of Bella's toys." Alice said smiling skipping up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Esme Cullen pov

"You're such a pretty baby!" I said as I gentle picking up my smiling four month old from her crib. Bella giggled laying her head on my shoulder as I rocked her left and right. "Esme the mover are here." I looked up to see my eldest son. "Okay than tell your father I'll be right down and I need you to give Bella a bottle." I said handing Bella over to him who smiled down at the baby girl in his arms who smiled right back at him. I always notices that was a shine in Edward's eyes when ever he held Bella.

(Edward pov)

"Good morning Bella are you ready to for I trip?" I asked her kissing her. Bella giggled clapping her little hands. "I bet your hunger lets get a bottle in you before Alice takes you to dress." I said kissing her head. Bella giggled and made little baby noises the whole way to the kitchen. When I get down stairs Rosalie was setting up Bella's diaper bag. Rosalie looked right up to Bella. "Edward can I feed her this time please?" Rosa asked holding her arms out for Bella whose eyes were locked on the bottle. We all know Rosalie wanted a baby more than anything. "Sure Rosa I need to pack a few more things." I said kissing Bella's head before handing her over. Bella looked from me to Rosa and let out a loud cry holding her arms out to me. "What did you do?" I yelled over Bella as she still reached out to me. "Shh Bella its okay." Rosa said bouncing her trying to calm her down but Bella as not going to have it. She pulled Rosa hair and scream louder. "Just give her to Edward!" Alice screamed. Rosa gave me a hate filled look as she handed over a screaming Bella back to me. Bella crying slowly stopped as she laid her head on my chest. After a few minute she had finally stop crying. "Hey now what was that all about?" I asked rubbing her back Bella only held tighter to my shirt. _"I can't believe this!" _I looked up from Bella to see Rosalie glaring at me. "Rosa can you help me I can't find my keys." Alice said standing at the door of the garage. "Fine. Were the last time you saw them?" Rosa asked walking away. I looked down at Bella who was still looking at the bottle I just shock my head and feed Bella her milk. After Bella eat to a full belly she smiled and bounces in my arms and grabbed my noise. "You do know you put me in some hot water with our sister right?" I asked but only get a giggled and a happy quill. "Aww look eddy get a girlfriend!" I looked up to see Emmett smirking. "Shut up and don't you have packing to finish?" I asked. "Hey my packing is down and in the truck I just came to tell you the mover are getting ready to move your piano." he said smiling. "Emmet leave your brother alone." we looked to see Esme coming down holding Bella cloth for the day. "Edward it's time to go and Bella not even dressed." Esme said taking Bella from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Esme Cullen pov

"Your brothers act like children." I said Bella giggled playing with my hair. "Okay I'm sure your brothers and sisters are ready to get going." I said laying Bella down and changing her sleep to a light green long sleeve onesie and matching pants. "There now all better." I said smiling. "Love I think the children are ready." I looked to see Carlisle standing at the door. Bella yelled and smiled holding her arms out to Carlisle. "Do you want to go to dada?" I said handing her over to Carlisle who smiled talking our giggling daughter in his arms. "Hey baby girl you ready to meet some of mama and dada's friends?" he said smiling as Bella giggled playing with his nose. "Well Bella's bag is ready so let's get going before Edward come and drags us down." I said giggling kissing Bella head and Carlisle cheek. When we get down to the garage Alice and Rosalie were talking about so shopping trip and Emmet and jasper were happy talking about all the new things to hunt. Edward was leaning against his Volvo. "Alright every one has every thing they need?" Carlisle asked. Every one nodded there head. Every one get in to there cars with there mate to hoping nothing was going to go wrong.

(Two days later)

Edward pov

We have been in Denali for day and later today Tanya and the rest of her clan would become over to meet our newest member(Bella). I sign looked around Rosalie was standing in the kitchen making a bottle while Emmet and Jasper were playing video game while Alice was reading a baby fashion magazine. "Okay Emmet jasper they will be here in a few minutes gets off that thing." Esme said placing a vase on the kitchen table. "Edward go get your father and Bella should be up from her nap." Esme asked shacking Bella bottle. "Oh Edward when Tanya gets here you might want to hold Bella the whole time." Alice said with smirk. I just rolled my eyes walking up the stairs. When I made it Carlisle office Carlisle had Bella in his lap giggling as Carlisle tickled her chin. "Carlisle Esme sent me up here to get you Tanya and the other will be here soon." I said smirk at the sight Bella had only been her a month and she has the inter family wrapped around her little fingers. "Alright thank you Edward here take Bella down stairs I'm sure your sister and mother want to give her a bottle I'll be down in a minute." he said handing me Bella who giggled and reached to pull my hair. "Hey sweet girl did you have a good nap?" I cooed Bella giggled playing with the color of my shirt. "Edward is something bothering you?" Carlisle asked his worried looking from me to Bella. "What happen if they slip and aro finds out about Bella?" I asked holding Bella closer to my chest. "Edward you know this family would never let anything happen to her." he said. I signed "Your right I'm just being over protective." I said kissing her head Bella giggled as she patted my cheeks. "Come on I'm sure your mother is a nerves wreck." he said. "Might as well." I said knowing this was going to be one of the longest visited of my existents. When we get to the living room I handed Bella over to Esme "Carlisle they'll be here in five minutes. "Alright every one know the plan?" he asked looking around the room. "Hell yeah! Me jasper and Carlisle hold them back while Rosa Esme Alice and Edward run with Bella!" Emmet yelled. Bella giggled clapping her hands. A knock on the door which made this moment in to motive. "Japer try and clamed the room." Carlisle said going to answer the door. A moment later we hard "Carlisle my old friend it's been to long!" I heard Eleazar greet from the front. "Everyone get ready!" I growled every one nodded as Esme. "Eleazar when you meet our new member please keep an open mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Carlisle pov

"Of course Carlisle you and your family never gave us any reason." Carmen said with a smile placing her hand on Eleazar's arm. " then please follow me the rest of the family is in the den a long with Bella who was seating in Esme's giggling playing with the stuffed lame Edward had given her. "Carlisle are you watching one of the humans off spring?" Tanya asked eyeing Edward who was stand next to Esme but keeps looking over at Bella who would giggle every time Edward would look at her. "No she is not the child of one of humans that live then the area." Rosa said harshly move closer to Bella and Esme. "This is Bella she's our baby daughter." I said placing my hand on Esme's shoulder. The whole Denali cleans mouth hung open. "And before you think it no she is not an immortal child Bella is complete human." Edward said glaring around the room. "Please have a seat and everything shall be explained." I said taking the seat next to Esme as she placed Bella in my arms. "It all started about a month ago…"

"And no one has come looking for her?" Carmen asked with a look of pure shock on her face. "I did a search and no baby girls had been reported missing let alone born at the time of Bella birth." I said smiling down at Bella who was watching as Tanya was trying to flirt with Edward. Bella held her little arms out to Edward to hold her. I smiled bouncing Bella on my lap but her little faces just get more and more annoyed finally Bella let out a very loud cry if I had not been holding her she would had fell to the floor. "What wrong with her?" Rosalie growled coving her ears. I laid Bella on my chest patter and rubbing her back but she just keep crying and trying to get out of my arms. "For the love of everyone hearing Tanya gets your slut self off Edward so he can calm her down!" Jasper yelled pointing at a little red face Bella. Everyone month hang open jasper was the one of us who could calm down all the others. "How dare you I am not a slut I was just trying to spend time with my eddy!" she said moving across the room away from him. "Carlisle my I speak to you for a moment in privet?" Eleazar asked I handed Bella over to Edward who stared humming a smooth song to her as he rocked her. "Of course." I said following him to his office.

Edward

I smiled down at Bella she had finally stopped crying and was now playing with the button of my shirt like the events from earlier had never happen. I looked around to see Kate and Alice planning a shopping trip to find Bella more cloth while Carman and Esme were planning Bella's new nursery that when I noticed Irina was not here. "Carman where's Irina?" I asked handing Bella over to Rosalie. "Oh no what has she done!" Carman gasped coving her mouth. Alice faces went blank and the vase she was holding shatter in to a million little diamonds. "Alice what's wrong what did you see?" jasper asked kneeling in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "She over reacted she doesn't understand she went to the Volturi their coming here to kill us." She gasped out her head in her hands. I looked over at Bella who had a look of confession of her little pure face as she stared right back at me. Rosa arms wrapped around Bella like a mother trying to protect their child. I walked over to them Rosa handed Bella over to me without argument. I laugh at Bella's faces. "Don't worry Bella no one is going to let anything happened to you." I said kissing her head. Bella yawed laying her head on my shoulder and was out like every other night. "What's going on in here?" Carlisle and Eleazar looked around confusions and worry of their faces. "Irina went to the Volturi." Alice said their eyes soon lock on the girl a sleep in my arms.

A/N: hey reader and follows sorry for the really slow updates but right now things are really crazy at the moment right now so things are going to be slow. Thanks for the awesome reviews.


	8. AN

AN: hey guy sorry to say I have decided to take baby Bella diffent direct but it will still be a Edward x Bella story.


End file.
